Christmas Birth
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: The YuGiOh gang goes up to Ryu's family cabin for Christmas; however, while there Arora goes into Premature labor with no way to get to the hospital will she and the baby survive? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Christmas Birth  
  
Author's Notes: Well here we go this takes place after 'Wedding Night Love' which was removed from ff.net but don't worry you can catch it at MM.org here: http://www.mediaminer.org/fanfic/view_ch.php/43805/124302#fic_c  
  
Anyways this story takes place after that story and it's Christmas time. This will also take place after the end of 'In the Arms of a Priest' about a five months or so there will be some spoilers in this story dealing with that story.   
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
The entire group had gathered at Kaiba Mansion before going up to Ryu's family cabin up in the mountains. They would be spending Christmas there everyone was going to be on their best behavior, the guys promised their mates they would. Even Malik and Marik swore to Isis and Arora to behave around the Pharaoh; as long as nothing happened to Isis or Arora. Bakura stayed near Arora and Yami making sure that nothing happened to Arora, who was eight months pregnant; even though he knew that Yami would die before letting anything happen to his mate.   
  
"Are we ready to go or what?!" asked Joey his arm draped around Mai.  
  
"Calm down Joey," said Yugi. "Kaiba will be out in a moment he just as to get some last minute things from the house; besides we are waiting for Ryu to get here. I mean he does have the key and all."  
  
"He's right Joseph," said Mai. "Come on it won't take but like a few more minutes, ten at the most."  
  
"More like five," said Seto walking out of the house with Pernia, Mokuba, and Mizu.   
  
"What did it take you that long to fix your hair money bags?" asked Joey.  
  
"Listen mut," said Seto flatly. "I will kick your blonde ass here and now if you want me too."  
  
"Bring it on!"  
  
"Now, now boys," said Mai. ""Play nice or we will have to put you in separate limos."  
  
"We're doing that anyways," muttered Pernia.   
  
"Cute," said Seto turning to look at his wife.  
  
Pernia just smiled and kissed his cheek, at that moment Ryu showed up.   
  
"Sorry I am late everyone," he said. "It took me awhile to get here since the streets are so crowded."  
  
"Can we go now?" asked Duke leaning against one of the limos. "My ass is about to get frozen to this limo."  
  
"Your ass isn't big enough for that," said Tristan opening the door and letting Serenity get in before climbing in after her.  
  
"Well like the moron is suggesting," said Kaiba helping Pernia into their own private limo. "Let's get going."  
  
Within five minutes the group had crowded into the limos and were on their way to Ryu's family cabin. Pernia and Seto had their own limo, Tristan, Serenity, Joey, Mai, and Duke were in another, Mizu and Mokuba had their own, Bakura, Tea, Yugi, Ryu, Yami, and Arora were in another limo, while Marik, Malik, Rashid, and Isis were in the last limo (I think I got everyone) the arrangements were made in an attempt to keep blood from being shed; save for Bakura and Yami being in the same room though trying to keep Bakura from protecting Arora was next to impossible. Though he had yet to draw any major blood from Yami since the wedding, the scar he gave Yami when Arora announced she was pregnant didn't count.   
  
Within two hours the limos driving through the snow, the group finally arrived at the cabin.   
  
"Holy shit," muttered Yami looking at the window. "Damn Ryu I didn't know it was THAT big."  
  
"Well," said Ryu sheepishly. "It is."  
  
The cabin stood by itself amongst on a hill surrounded by trees, the cabin was a log cabin and had three floors on it.   
  
"Kinda gives you a homey feel to it," said Pernia stepping out of the limo.   
  
"I think it's cute," said Mizu happily.  
  
"Yeah cute in a disgusting way," muttered Mokuba.  
  
Mizu glared at her friend and stuck her tongue out at him before hitting him with a snowball.  
  
"Hey!" shouted Mokuba gathering his own ball of snow and taking off after Mizu. "Come back here!"  
  
"I hope they don't kill each other," muttered Seto shaking his head while the drivers took out the suitcases and brought them into the cabin.  
  
"I would be more worried about the forest," said Pernia wrapping her arms around Seto's arm.  
  
"I hope my cabin is still in one piece when this vacation is over," muttered Ryu.  
  
"Don't worry," said Pernia cheerfully. "If Mokuba-chan and Mizu-chan beak anything Kaiba Corps will pay for it. Right Seto-Kun?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah,' muttered Seto.  
  
"Come on guys," said Ryu. "Let's get inside before we freeze to death."  
  
"And so they can get dry," said Yami pointing at a soaked Mokuba and Mizu.  
  
Seto laughed and lead Pernia up the wooden stairway toward the entrance to the cabin. The closer they got to the log cabin the bigger it became, until it was almost as big as Kaiba mansion.   
  
"Woodsy yet big," said Seto. "Interesting combination."  
  
"Yes," said Pernia. "Yet, it seems to work."  
  
The moment the entire group was inside the cabins and Mokuba and Mizu had dried off and changed into dry clothes, Ryu showed them to their rooms. Yami and Arora in one, Seto and Pernia in another, Serenity and Mia, Tea and Mizu, Tristan and Joey, Duke and Yugi, Ryu and Bakura, Malik and Marik, and Isis and Rashid in the last room. The moment everyone finished packing they meet in the living room to drink coffee and coco, before a roaring fire that had been created by Bakura under the supervision of Arora (just incase Bakura became a pyro and tried setting something else on fire, like the curtains). The Christmas tree had been decorated by Ryu and his father before hand, and the presents had been sent up a week in advanced and were sitting under the tree waiting to be unwrapped.   
  
All in all if finally felt like Christmas not much was missing from the cozy scene of friends, family, and acquaintances. For just a week the entire group would put aside their differences and get along, at least until the next wedding that is. Which would probably be soon seeing how close Joey seemed to be to popping the question, in fact Yugi thought he saw Joey place a small box in his bag before they left the dorm room. The snow had started to fall again harder then it had the night before.  
  
"Damn," whispered Tristian. "You can't see a damn thing out there."  
  
"Good thing Arora isn't close to labor," said Ryu. "Or it would be a real problem."  
  
"Good thing no one as any psychos after them," muttered Malik. Then when he saw everyone staring at him, Marik, and Bakura pointedly, "we don't count!"  
  
"Sure you don't," muttered Seto.  
  
"We helped save your woman Kaiba!" snorted Malik.  
  
"Now, now boys," said Pernia. "Don't make us send you to your rooms."  
  
Mizu and Mokuba burst into giggles and feel over on the floor laughing.   
  
"How much coco have you two had?" asked Duke.  
  
"Um," said Mizu trying not to laugh.   
  
"The entire pot," said Mokuba.  
  
"Oh no," said Seto rubbing his head. "They will never get to sleep now."  
  
"Like we will?" asked Mai raising an eyebrow and taking a sip of her coffee.   
  
"Good point," smirked Seto. "Though I have a feeling that Yami and Bakura will make Arora go to bed at some point."  
  
"Of course," said Isis. "She is pregnant and needs sleep, speaking of being pregnant."  
  
Malik's head snapped up his eyes going wide in shock.  
  
"Are you pregnant Isis-san?" asked Mizu after a moment of silence.  
  
"Yes," she said after a moment. "I am."  
  
There was another moment of silence and then all eyes slowly turned from Isis and Rashid and focused on Malik, even Marik slowly got up from his spot next to Malik. Malik's eyebrow had already started to twitch and the coffee cup broke in his tightly clenched fist.  
  
"And when," he began slowly. "Did you plan on telling me this?"  
  
"Tonight," said Isis firmly.  
  
"How far along are you sister?!"  
  
"A month and a half."  
  
"You just got married two months ago!" shouted Malik.  
  
"What is your point brother?" asked Isis.  
  
"You, I, I don't believe this!"  
  
"I am older then you Malik so clam down!"  
  
"Calm down! Calm down! How can I calm down?!"  
  
"Because you promised to be on your best behavior that is why," said Isis calmly.  
  
Malik sat there his mouth opening and closing before finally calming down.   
  
"Fine your right," he muttered grudgingly.  
  
"I know," smiled Isis.  
  
They stayed talking together for another hour until Yami decided it was time for Arora to go to bed, so he helped her to her feet and up the stairs to their bedroom. Later that night Arora awoke up screaming there was a sharp stabbing pain in her stomach. Yami woke up instantly and within a minute the entire room was filled with the rest of the group.   
  
"What is it?" asked Isis rushing to the bed side and checking Arora's pulse.   
  
"Some things wrong," whimpered Arora.  
  
Pernia, Tea, Mai, and Serenity rushed to the bedside, Pernia placed one hand over Arora's stomach and the other on her forehead.  
  
"Shit," she whispered before turning toward the door. "Get out guys! Mizu you stay with us we are going to need you to run errands for us!"  
  
"Come on Yami," said Joey pulling his best friend from the room. "Let's go man."   
  
Malik and Marik started pulling Bakura out of the room; the moment all the men were out of the room Isis slammed the door shut. Isis separated Arora's legs and pushed the white nightgown up higher to her waist.   
  
"Mizu-chan," said Pernia. "I want you to go downstairs and ask Ryu for all the towels he has tell him to put half of them in the dryer and the other half in a basket; also ask him for scissors, a turkey bester, and string."  
  
"Hai," said Mizu running from the room.   
  
The moment Mizu came bounding down the steps a blood curling scream came from the upstairs bedroom.   
  
"What is it?!" asked Yami stopping in his pacing.   
  
"Don't worry everything's fine," said Mizu anxiously. "Ryu-san we need all the towels in the house, throw half of them in the dryer and the other half in a basket."   
  
"I'll do that," said Joey jumping to his feet and rushing through out the cabin collecting the towels.  
  
"I'll get the basket," said Duke rushing to the laundry room.  
  
"I also need a turkey bester," said Mizu.  
  
"I'll get that," said Yugi rushing toward the kitchen.  
  
"I also need string," said Mizu.  
  
"There's some in the utility room," said Ryu rushing off.  
  
Within a minute Mizu was rushing up the stairs and into the room. Pernia, Isis, Tea, Mai, and Serenity all looked up from their spots by the bed.   
  
"I got all the stuff," said Mizu. "The other towels will be ready shortly. How is she coming?"  
  
"Not good," said Pernia. "The baby isn't coming we could loose them both."  
  
"Shit," whispered Mizu. "Bes help us."  
  
"Run down stairs and get some warm water and clothes," said Isis without turning around.   
  
"Right," said Mizu running out again.  
  
"This isn't good," whispered Isis as Mizu left the room. "It is possible we could loose both her and the child."  
  
The guys watched as Mizu ran downstairs again and into the kitchen, before rushing back upstairs. Yami had been passing the floor for the past ten minutes looking up every now and then whenever Arora let out another blood curling scream. Once more Mizu ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, she grabbed a knife, a candle, and a set of matches before charging back up the stairs. Then she ran out of the room and across the hall to Isis and Rashid's room to get some needle and thread. The males exchanged a look things had gone from bad to worse, carrying a knife into the room where a woman was giving birth was never a good thing. Yami ran his hands through his hair and continued pacing more frantically.  
  
Rashid bowed his head and began to pray to Bes, Heket, Taurt, and Taweret to help the women bring Arora and Yami's child safely into the world. The other males just held a silent vigil and kept their eyes on Bakura and Yami. The screaming got louder yet they still didn't hear the telltale sounds of a baby's cry.   
  
In the laundry room the buzzer on the dryer went off and Mizu dashed down the steps carrying the laundry basket and into the laundry room; she hurriedly placed all the towels into the basket before dashing off to the bedroom again.   
  
"Mizu what is going on?" asked Yami.   
  
Mizu paused at the steps and turned around, "it's not good."  
  
Then she dashed up the steps and slammed the door shut. Isis ran the dagger over the flame and walked back to Arora's bed.   
  
"Roll up one of the dry clothes and stick it in her mouth," said Isis.   
  
Pernia nodded and hurried to do as she was told.  
  
"The rest of you hold her," said Isis.   
  
The rest of the girls nodded and held down Arora while Pernia placed the rolled up rag in Arora's mouth. Isis placed her hand over the womb and slowly ran the blade of the knife lightly over the skin. Arora's pain filled scream was muffled by the rag.   
  
Yami and the others looked up when they heard the muffled scream; Mizu had stayed in the room after her last run out to collect the warm towels. All the males looked up when the screams died down and only silence filled the great cabin, leaving a feeling of dread in its wake.   
  
_____________________________________________________________   
  
Author's Notes: Will Arora and her child survive? Find out in the second and finally installment of "Christmas Birth". I know I am evil! 


	2. Chapter 2 THE END

Christmas Birth 2  
  
Author's Notes: Well here we go this takes place after `Wedding Night Love' which was removed from ff.net but don't worry you can catch it at MM.org here: http://www.mediaminer.org/fanfic/view_ch.php/43805/124302#fic_c  
  
Anyways this story takes place after that story and it's Christmas time. This will also take place after the end of `In the Arms of a Priest' about a five months or so there will be some spoilers in this story dealing with that story.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Finally after what seemed like forever Pernia walked out of the room, her face was pale and she looked tired. All the guys immediately turned to her waiting for her news.   
  
"What is it?!" demanded Yami. "Where is my wife?"  
  
"Your wife is fine," said Pernia calmly. "Isis is stitching her back up since we had to remove the child from her stomach. We almost the both of them but the gods were with us, and we were able to unwind the cord before it choked the baby."  
  
A few seconds later as if on cue the soft cries of a baby began to come from the room upstairs and all the men let out a sigh of relief.   
  
"You can go up and see her now if you want," said Pernia.  
  
Yami nodded and hurried to their room where he saw Isis finishing up stitching Arora's stomach. Arora was motionless on the bed and Isis looked up at Yami as she finished tying the string.   
  
"Arora-chan is fine," said Isis. "She is just tired from giving birth and the loss of blood. I suggest we move her to another room while we clean this room."  
  
Yami nodded and gently gathered Arora into his arms and slowly moved her too another spare room. He paused by the door and let Bakura into the room. The former thief surveyed the room and saw a light shining in the bathroom.   
  
"Mai is cleaning the baby and will bring her to the new parents when Tea finishes wrapping her," said Isis.  
  
Bakura nodded and went into see the baby, he looked at her over Mai's shoulder and couldn't help but smile. The child had her mother's hair and his father's eyes however, the child's eyes had a look about her that suggested the child was no ordinary new born.  
  
"Isis thinks it is the reincarnation of their child that died years ago," said Tea. "That is probably why we had so much trouble this time."  
  
Bakura nodded and continued watching the baby. Tea smiled and handed him a towel, Mai smiled and gently placed the baby in his arms and wrapped it.   
  
"Dry it and hand it to Tea," said Mai softly.   
  
Bakura nodded and slowly started drying the child almost in awe of the child. He smiled when she grabbed hold of his hand.   
  
"Its so small," said Bakura softly.   
  
Mai nodded as Bakura handed the dry baby to Tea who wrapped it before handing the child back to Bakura.   
  
"You can take it to them," said Tea.  
  
Bakura nodded and slowly made his way to Yami and Arora's new room, upon entering he was delighted to see that his cousin was waiting up.   
  
"Glad to see you well cousin," said Bakura handing the child to Yami.   
  
"Mai told me that Isis believes the baby to be the reincarnation of your unborn child from years ago."  
  
"That would make sense," said Yami softly. "She looks just like us beloved."  
  
Yami smiled and kissed Arora's head gently, "What shall we call her my sweet?"  
  
"Gobaith," said Arora.  
  
"Gobaith?" asked Bakura.  
  
"Hai," said Arora nodding. "Gobaith it is Welsh for hope."  
  
"Gobaith," said Bakura nodding his head.  
  
"Hope," smiled Yami. "It's perfect."  
  
Bakura left the happy couple in the room and went downstairs to where every one had gathered waiting for more news.  
  
"Arora is up," said Bakura smiling. "The baby is asleep and its name is Gobaith."  
  
"Gobaith," smiled Pernia. "Hope, how fitting."  
  
The others all nodded and smiled, while the feeling of dread was lifting from the cabin the snow began to lift from outside. The sun shone down brightly almost as if Ra was welcoming the birth of the newest addition to the royal family.  
  
THE END  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: Well this story is over and everyone survived bet I had you worried didn't I? Anywho this story is over and now to finish working on the other stories I have to write. Anywho I have Exams on Tuesdays so wish me luck!  
  
Just to let ya'll know I will eventually be writting a YYH/YnM/IY crossover that will deal with a great battle. So you don't get confused I am goin to write a list of fics you should probably read that take place before that crossover.  
  
Yu Yu Hakusho: Thief of Hearts, Demon Beloved, School Girl Pyshcos, Flames of Love, Oniyuri, Dance of the Sucubus, Demon Pleasure, Lost Paradise, and Return to Paradise  
  
Yami no Matsuei: Ryujin Blood 


End file.
